


Jealousy

by beanguni



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Hongbin thought he was straight poor thing lol, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanguni/pseuds/beanguni
Summary: The burning feeling took over him like wildfire, if he didn’t know better he might think it was jealousy. But it wasn’t, it couldn’t be, he wouldn’t be jealous of his best friend, that’s stupid.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> i've been dying to write something a/b/o, this story just came to me and rabean fit in perfectly... hope you enjoy it, this was really nice to write

“How was your trip?” Wonsik asked after he and his best friend managed to find a hidden place behind the school building to sit and talk.

Hongbin didn’t take more than a second to remember his lie, it came naturally to him at that point. “It was fine, we just went to the lake house, nothing special.”

Wonsik leaned back on the tree behind him, playing with the grass under his fingers. “I still find it weird how the school doesn’t give you any crap when your parents pull you out of class to travel out of the blue like that.” He sighed loudly, a hint of envy in his tone.

Hongbin shrugged his shoulders. “My grades stay the same, they have no reason to. They should be more worried my best friend keeps making me skip class.”

Wonsik threw some fallen leaves at his face, Hongbin laughed. “I don’t see a gun pointing to your head, asshole, you can go back to maths if you want.”

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Anyways, what did you do there?” Wonsik asked, always curious about Hongbin’s luxurious trips.

“Nothing, played some overwatch, watched the sunset over the lake, tried to teach Mihyunie the colors.” He gave a few examples, all lies, he did nothing of those things the last few days. Wonsik didn’t notice, he never did. “You?”

“I went out with Sanghyuk again.”

Hongbin twisted his nose, for some reason he didn’t like that omega. He was too pretty for his own good and Wonsik had the biggest smile on whenever he saw him. They barely even knew one another, it didn’t sit right with Hongbin.

“Again? You like him,” he noted, forcing himself to keep a neutral face.

Wonsik nodded and gave a smile, voice suddenly bubbly. “Hyuk is great, it's not common to find an omega that’s as confident as him.”

“Happy for you.”

Wonsik frowned. “Not you’re not.”

“What?”

“You’re lying, I know that face, I can’t always tell when you’re lying.” Hongbin controlled himself to not laugh at his face. “I can tell you don’t like him, I just don’t know why.”

“I barely know him, why would I not like him?” 

Wonsik crossed his arms over his chest, unconvinced. “I don’t know, maybe is some beta thing, you don’t like people that aren’t like you.”

Hongbin snorted. “That’s ridiculous, you’re my best friend and you’re an alpha.”

Wonsik stopped for a moment, that was true. Hongbin gave him a smug expression, getting his point across.

“Maybe it’s a straight thing then.”

That made Hongbin laugh. “Can you hear yourself speaking? Would you even spare me a look if I had any problems with your sexuality? Stop being a dick, I hate when you say stuff like that.”

Wonsik knew that was true, Hongbin had never shown him anything but acceptance, even though he grew up in one of the most homophobic households he had ever seen. His parents couldn’t even dream of their son’s best friend being gay, Wonsik might never be allowed to set foot into their home again.

“Fine, I’m sorry. Still, I don’t like the face you make whenever his name comes up.”

“Wonsik, you’re delusional, Sanghyuk is-”

He interrupted his friend. “See! You scrunch your nose a bit, it’s like you’re disgusted by him!”

Hongbin turned his eyes, annoyed. “You’re imagining things!”

“Yeah? So can we all go out together tomorrow?”

Hongbin froze, but pulled himself together to answer quickly, dreading what he was setting himself up for already. “Of course, why shouldn’t we?”

\--

Sanghyuk was beautiful. And kind. And funny. And a lot of other nice adjectives, but still Hongbin could not explain why he couldn’t bring himself to like the boy.

When Hongbin and Jaehwan returned, Wonsik and Sanghyuk were dancing together, arms laced around each other as they laughed. Something inside Hongbin stirred, but he ignored it.

“We’re back.”

Sanghyuk looked at Hongbin. “Hi, I was waiting for you to come back,” he said.

“Me?” Hongbin raised a brow, confused.

“I saw this very cute guy next to us that was checking you out. He was talking to his friends about how you're the most beautiful guy here tonight and he didn’t how to approach you… He sounded nice, maybe you should go to him, I couldn’t smell anything, I think he is a beta like you.” Sanghyuk gave Hongbin a smile.

Wonsik was holding back a smile. “Hyuk, Hongbin is straight.”

Sanghyuk looked confused, like the information he just got could not be true. “Really?”

Jaehwan exploded in laughter, Sanghyuk blushed, wondering if Hongbin was one of those people who got offended by the statement. “Unfortunately, he is.”

Hongbin turned his head to Jaehwan. “Unfortunately?”

“Like I wouldn’t try my luck if you were at least bi.” 

Hongbin slid an arm around his friend’s neck and pulled their faces close. “Well, who knows, baby, if I ever feel like experimenting I’ll give you a call.” They all laughed, Wonsik didn’t.

“Well, cute guy had a cute friend, I think she might be more of your type.” Sanghyuk pointed discretely.

Hongbin spotted her immediately, she was a stunning girl, long black hair and a curvy figure, the way he liked it. He saw her laughing loudly and covering her mouth with her hand, shy. He found it endearing, reminded him of someone.

Hongbin looked back at Sanghyuk. “Maybe I’ll go to her later, thanks for the heads up.”

Sanghyuk smiled at him and Hongbin forgot for a moment he didn’t like him.

When the music changed Wonsik’s face lit up. “I love this song, let’s dance.”

Sanghyuk chuckled. “Sure.”

Jaehwan gave Wonsik a small smile and he dragged his date to the dance floor.

“Didn’t know you had a crush on me, man.”

Jaehwan snorted. “Don’t worry,  _man_ , the magic of your face ends when you open your mouth.”

Hongbin put his hand over his chest acting offended, being drunk helped with looking dramatic. “Whoa, you’re hurting my feelings.”

“You don’t have those,” he said and Hongbin choked out a laugh. “You know, maybe we could give it a shot at the cute friends, you go for the girl, I go for the guy.”

Hongbin shook his head, unsure. He felt weird that night, something was off, he just wasn’t sure what.

“I don’t know, Jae, I-” he began, but Jaehwan turned his eyes.

“Come on, those two are having their fun.” Jaehwan pointed at where Sanghyuk and Wonsik were.

Hongbin’s stomach dropped. Wonsik and Sanghyuk were kissing, but it was not a sloppy and drunken party-kiss. It was slow, romantic, he could see Sanghyuk melting into his friend's arms. There was something so intimate about it, so personal, it lit something inside of Hongbin up.

The burning feeling took over him like wildfire, if he didn’t know better he might think it was jealousy. But it wasn’t, it couldn’t be, he wouldn’t be jealous of his best friend, that’s stupid.

He forced himself to look away and his drunken mind took control of his lips. “Fine, let’s go.”

Hongbin wasn’t listening to any of the flirting the girl in front of him was doing, answering in reflexes and giving smiles he knew were effective to make her swoon. Jaehwan and the guy, he learned was called Taekwoon, went to get more drinks and Hongbin was left alone with the girl, whose name was Eunji.

She was nice, interesting and so beautiful, but still, Hongbin couldn’t focus on her. Something was off, he was too aware of things around him. When he glanced to the side again his blood boiled, Sanghyuk was smiling against his friend’s lips and Wonsik had an arm around his back. Then he cupped his face and gently kissed him, eyes warm and affectionate.

A feather-like touch on Hongbin fingers brought his attention back to the one in front of him, Eunji leaning her whole body his way as she told a story. He didn’t give it a second thought, leaning forward and clashing their lips together. She was not surprised, but rather expecting it, her hands finding the back of his neck to deepen the kiss and his resting at the small of her back.

She tasted sweet and he was glad, because it distracted him from what he’d seen. Hongbin had thought about what Wonsik tasted like many times before and an alpha would never taste like that, that was the mark of an omega. Just like him.

When he realized he broke the kiss, his hands falling from her curves and his lids sliding open.

To his surprise, she laughed. “You’re an omega too, I didn’t realize, I think we’re drunk.”

Hongbin froze. She wasn’t supposed to know that, had she been able to tell from kissing him? Had his pill run out? He looked around, Jaehwan and Taekwoon were away from him, he hadn’t heard.

“Hey.” Eunji’s touch was light in his arm, but still made him jump. “It’s cool, I don’t mind.”

Hongbin knew he had a terrified look on his face. “I-I’m not an omega.”

“Of course you are, I could taste it and now that I know I can smell your scent-” When Hongbin’s eyes widened she stopped talking.

“My scent is back?”

She looked at Jaehwan than back at him. She understood. “Your friends don’t know, do they?” she asked, Hongbin swallowed dry then shook his head. “Your pill is running out, your scent is coming back.” Hongbin started to shake, it was his worst nightmare coming true. “It’s still very faint, I could only tell because we kissed. Go, I’ll tell your friend you got an urgent call and went home.”

“Thank you.” She gave him a pretty smile, squeezing his hand gently. Then Hongbin was on the move, wanting to get out of there as fast as he could.

Wonsik was dancing, but didn’t miss the way people were turning their heads to look at something. He thought it was just someone wasted making a scene, but he recognized Hongbin, pushing people off his way roughly and rudely, unlike him.

Wonsik frowned when he saw Hongbin trip and bang his shoulder on the doorframe, placing a hand on top of it and holding it on his way out. What was his stupid drunk best friend doing, where was he going?

“Hyuk, can you get us some drinks? I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll meet you at the bar.”

Sanghyuk smiled and nodded, Wonsik waited for him to turn his back so he could make his way to the exit without being seen.

“Hongbin!” Wonsik called once he was outside, looking left and right to try to locate his friend. “Hongbin! You’re fucking drunk, you’re gonna get yourself killed. I won’t cry at your funeral, dumbass!” he screamed even louder, walking down the street, a lot of people that were outside smoking turned to look at him. None of them were Hongbin.

A girl held his arm and he stopped walking. “Is your boyfriend about your height, dark red hair, wearing a striped shirt?”

Wonsik raised his brow. “Not my boyfriend, but yes, have you seen him?”

“Oh yeah, he looked like he’d seen a ghost, was obviously wasted. He went that way, but I don’t think he was alone, there were two guys right behind him.”

Wonsik’s heart sank to the bottom of his stomach, he began to run the way the girls had pointed to. He knew how bad it was for omegas to walk alone at night, but betas weren’t any better. Especially if they were as young and as beautiful as Hongbin was, there was always a disgusting alpha lurking outside of bars like that, waiting for easy preys.

When he turned around the corner, sure enough, there was Hongbin, hands held on either of his sides by two guys who were talking awfully close to his face. Wonsik felt his alpha show his teeth, angry.

Wonsik balled his fists, screaming in their direction, “hey! Assholes, hands off!”

The two men’s smiles fizzled down and disappeared, the intimidating scent of alpha present in the air. Two betas, how unusual. Wonsik would kick their asses regardless.

“Hands off, now,” he repeated and they obeyed, glancing at each other before running the other direction.

Hongbin’s eyes were wide, hands shaking. Wonsik stepped closer to him, looking up and down to see if he was hurt.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Wonsik’s worry came out as anger. “You know betas can’t walk alone at night like this, shit happens, Hongbin, what’s the matter with you?”

Hongbin frowned, angry for being scolded. “I was just coming to get some fresh air, I’m fucking fine.”

Wonsik snorted. “Yeah, I bet you would be just fine if I hadn’t found you.”

“I can take care of myself, go back inside, Sanghyuk probably waiting for you.” Hongbin knew he had used a disgusted tone that time, but the alcohol had destroyed his lying filter.

Wonsik turned his eyes. “He’s just fine, safe  _inside_ , not like you, irresponsible cunt.”

Hongbin put a hand on his chest and pushed him away, Wonsik stumbled two steps back. “Don’t talk to me like that!”

Wonsik felt the anger coming up his chest, he approached his best friend again and stood even closer than before, Hongbin felt his stomach twisting. “You almost scared me to death,  _sorry_  if I’m still too shaken up to mind my language.”

Hongbin had a comeback at the tip of his tongue, but he saw how truthful his friend’s eyes were. He was worried for him, he was scared for him. Hongbin had been irresponsible to not get on a taxi in front of the bar and walked away to a deserted street, he knew that was a dumbass move.

Hongbin sighed loudly. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I cannot b- wait, what?”

“I’m sorry, Sik.”

Wonsik blinked at him, his eyes softened, his shoulders relaxed. “Please don’t do this to me, I was really scared.”

Hongbin nodded, not saying anything else. Unexpectedly, Wonsik slid his arms across his friend’s middle, pulling him in for a hug. Hongbin was not used to having him that close, but it felt so good, so right. Wonsik's scent was indescribable to Hongbin, it went beyond liking the perfume he used, but his omega nature relishing in the fact of being so close to an alpha. He was so lost in it he forgot the reason why he had run off altogether.

Wonsik closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Something was different, he opened his eyes and put his nose in Hongbin’s hair.

When Hongbin heard the other inhaling next to his ear he froze in his spot.  _Shit._

“Did you use that perfume Jaehwan gave you again? You smell sweet,” Wonsik murmured and Hongbin felt his limbs going numb, before he could reply Wonsik stepped away. “Oh- was the girl you were with an omega?”

A flash came back to Wonsik’s mind, Hongbin kissing the girl passionately, lips moving fast, bodies flush together. Wonsik hated to go back to the memory. Because Hongbin was his best friend and he didn’t want to remember the image of him licking someone else’s mouth, of course. Not because he was jealous, he wouldn’t be jealous of his friend, that’s stupid. He was over Hongbin, those feeling were behind him.

“Yes, exactly. It’s not mine, you’re probably getting her scent, she put her hand in my hair,” Hongbin rushed through the words, almost sighing in relief when he saw Wonsik believed him.

“Why did you run off like that?”

“I felt like shit and thought I was going to be sick, I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of her so I pretended to get an urgent call to go home.”

Wonsik nodded, placing an arm around his shoulder. “Gosh, you’re such a lightweight. Come on, I’ll put you in a taxi.”

Hongbin sighed in relief, he was going home to his pills and Wonsik, as usual, didn’t caught up to his lies.

\--

“Dad, people are starting to get suspicious of the trips, let’s just say I’m sick this time,” Hongbin murmured, voice low and head bowed in respect.

“Fine, whatever. As long as no one finds out, no one can ever know-”

“You have an omega son, I know, I know.” Hongbin completed, used to hearing the phrase.

“God, you didn’t have to be an alpha, but why did you have to be a fucking omega? Having to deal with your heats is the worst thing, I don’t know how we’ll hide this when you take over the business.”

Hongbin lowered his head further. “I’m sorry, dad.”

“I don’t think you get how stressful this is for me.”

Hongbin raised his head, frowning. “Stressful for  _you_?”

“Yes, Hongbin, it's stressful for  _me_. We have to avoid our own house so we are not disturbed by your incessant moaning.” Hongbin blushed furiously, lowering his head. “Thank god Mihyun is a good girl and doesn’t mind sleeping at your grandmother’s.”

Hongbin snorted, the idea that his father being more worried about his one-year-old sister’s feelings than his was amusing. Mihyun mattered more than he did, of course, because she could turn out to be an alpha, saving the Lee’s of the shame of having an omega as the heir of their business.

“Sure Mihyunie is a good girl, she doesn’t have to deal with the side effects of putting drugs in her body daily.”

His father raised his brow. “Are you  _complaining,_  Lee Hongbin?”

Hongbin shook his head. “No, I’m not. I’ll tell the director my heat is expected sometime tomorrow and I should be back by Monday.” He changed the subject quickly, not wanting to get a speech there of all times.

“Yes, you do that. We’ll go to your grandmother’s today so I don’t have to hear your little bitch noises.”

Hongbin flushed again and turned his back, leaving the house.

He spent the day in school as quiet as he could, not only because he had to pretend to be coming down with something, but because every time it came close to his heat, his dad made him feel like the most disgusting person on the planet.

Hongbin’s father was ashamed of him, as was his mother. All the Lees should be alphas, strong and capable of taking care of their families and establishing dominance over their mates. That’s why he forced Hongbin to take the beta pill, he would keep his son’s true nature hidden forever if he could, no one would ever know he had made a little weak omega.

As if his day couldn’t get any worse, Sanghyuk, Wonsik’s official boyfriend for almost a month then, had decided to skip his history classes and watch maths with them. Hongbin was the only one that couldn’t swallow Sanghyuk yet, all the others seemed to love the boy to pieces, he had a bad feeling about him.

It was between classes, so everyone was gathered around talking.

“Hongbin.” Jaehwan snapped his fingers in front of his face, Hongbin looked around to see everyone was staring at him.

“What?”

“We asked what is wrong with you, you’re acting weird,” Wonsik repeated, Sanghyuk sitting on his lap.

It would be an endearing view, that overgrown teenager sitting on top of Wonsik’s much smaller frame. But Hongbin hated it, he hated Sanghyuk, he hated the way Wonsik looked at him.

Hongbin turned his eyes away from them. “I’m tired, I might be getting sick.”

Wonsik narrowed his eyes at him. “Are you sure? You’re not acting tired, you’re acting like a bitch.”

When Hongbin sighed loudly and got up the smug smile on Wonsik’s face disappeared. Hongbin turned his eyes, deciding to skip the last class and go home, he didn’t need to stay there and watch Sanghyuk squeeze Wonsik under his big thighs.

Because it was disgusting and he felt needy close to heat, not because he was jealous.

Everyone was silent watching Hongbin make his dramatic exit, grabbing his things without saying a word and going out the door. He walked fast, hoping to still get his baby sister home to kiss her goodbye before his life became the painful hell that heat was for the next 4 days.

A hand grabbed his wrist, Hongbin turned to see his best friend. He pulled himself free roughly. “What do you want?”

Wonsik was taken aback by his rudeness, making sure to answer in the same tone. “To know what is this shitshow about.”

Hongbin sighed, impatient. “What are you talking about, Wonsik? I feel sick so I’m going home to rest.”

Wonsik crossed his arms over his chest. “So you’ve been sick for the last few months? Because you’ve been acting like this for a while now.”

Hongbin was stressed, his upcoming heat bringing all his emotions to the surface, his father had given him shit that day and now his best friend too.

“Like what?”

“You know what? Never mind, go home.” He turned his back to go back to the classroom.

Hongbin snapped at him, raising his voice. “Oh, how great, Wonsik, you call me a bitch, say I’ve been acting up and when I ask about it you don’t say anything? Really awesome, thank you for your fucking kindness.”

Wonsik turned back to look at him. “That’s the perfect example, look at you, screaming at me for nothing.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes, talking in a softer tone, “fine, what do you mean I’m acting up, Wonsik? What have I done?”

“You’ve been treating me like shit, that’s what you’ve done. I thought I had done something to you, but the more I think about it the more I don’t understand.”

“You didn’t do anything, I’m not mad at you.”

“Are you sure about that? Because you’ve been raising your voice at me like I’m a child, ignoring my calls and my texts, rejecting all the times I asked you to hang out. It’s impossible to keep a conversation with you, Bin, you saw what happened just now, I joked with you like I always do and you literally walked away from the room.”

Hongbin didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t realized he had been acting like that, but when he thought about it, it was all true. He had been treating Wonsik badly, but why? What was wrong with him? He opened his mouth to apologize, but Wonsik was not done yet.

“Look, I know you don’t like Sanghyuk, but I do. If this is about me dating him, stop it, you’re being an idiot, he has done nothing but be nice to you.” And just like that Hongbin armed himself up again.

Hongbin couldn’t believe Wonsik thought that was about Sanghyuk. It obviously wasn’t, why would it be? And why was he taking his side instead of his best friend of almost five years?

“Snap out of it, Wonsik, not everything is about you and your fucking boyfriend,” he spat the words out, the image of Wonsik and Sanghyuk hugging going through his mind. “Have you thought about the fact I might be going through something? Of course you didn’t, you’re too busy making out with Sanghyuk these days to focus on anything else. So go back to him, don’t bother worrying about me, it’s not like you give a shit about anything that happens in my life anyway.”

Hongbin left before Wonsik had any chance to reply, standing in the middle of the corridor alone.

\--

Hongbin having to hide his nature as an omega meant he had never gone further than kissing with anyone, scared that if he opened up they wouldn’t keep his secret. That meant his heats were getting more and more painful now he’d reached sexual maturity, his body aching to be touched, to be satisfied.

His knees were starting to hurt from all the time he’d been bent over the toilet, but since he hadn’t put anything in his body other than water for three days it wasn’t a surprise he didn’t do anything other than gag. He brought himself to his feet and dragged himself back to his bed.

It hurt so much he couldn’t think about anything else, he couldn’t see anything else, couldn’t hear anything else, it was like the desire inside of him had turned into acid, eating up everything on his way. It didn’t matter how many times he touched himself or tried to give himself pleasure, it wasn’t what he needed. His body needed more, it needed someone else.

Hongbin tried to put a pillow between his legs to make himself comfortable, but the friction just made him hurt more. He whimpered, reaching down again even though he knew it wouldn’t help at all, his hand gentle and delicate in a desperate last shot.

When Wonsik opened the locating app he had on his phone he could see Hongbin was home, even though he was ignoring his incessant banging on the front door. The alpha thought he shouldn’t wait another day to solve things with his best friend, they had to talk and it shouldn’t be in school again, so the best place to do it was at Hongbin’s house when he was sick and would do more listening than talking.

He was dreading to see Hongbin’s all-too-knowing smile when he told the news Jaehwan had caught Sanghyuk making out with a boy from his history class on Friday, but maybe that would kill some of his bitchy mood. Or maybe he just missed Hongbin and was worried about the stomach flu he got.

Wonsik saw the living room window was open and that was his shot, he took it, the Lee’s wouldn’t send him to jail for wanting to solve things with Hongbin, would they?

Once he was inside he heard noises coming from the second floor and as he started to climb the steps he could smell something, something obvious. An omega. Maybe Hongbin’s omega aunt was over to take care of him and hadn’t heard him banging on the door. As he walked to Hongbin’s room the scent began to get stronger and stronger, it spiked something in the bottom of his stomach, but he shook his head and focused, embarrassed to be acting like a horny teenager.

The door to Hongbin’s room was closed, but he could hear noises from inside, he was probably moping around in his bed, so he turned the doorknob and let himself in.

The air was sweet, fragrant and inebriating, made Wonsik’s head spin and his heart race from the thickness of it. He didn’t understand, until he saw Hongbin on the bed in an oversized shirt and boxers, curled up onto himself covered in sweat. The smell of heat covered him, screamed at him and his alpha awakened. “O-oh my god.”

Hongbin thought he was hallucinating when he saw Wonsik staring at him, but the rich smell that hit his nostrils left no doubt he was real, he was there. The alpha scent sent a wave of pleasure through his body and with it pain, more pain, so strong he couldn’t bring himself to care to the fact that Wonsik had discovered his secret.

He forced himself to choke out the words, “p-please, p-please, leave.”

Hongbin buried his head on the covers, trying to focus on anything else other than his body ordering him to beg the alpha in front of him to touch him. That alpha was his best friend. And he had a boyfriend. He couldn’t, but, oh, how he wanted to.

“H-Hongbin, what is-” his voice broke so he cleared his throat before he continued, "what's going on?”

Wonsik felt his body tremble when he took a step closer and he realized it was not safe to go any further, his instincts already trying to convince him that omega needed his touch.

Hongbin was an omega, he couldn’t believe it.

When Hongbin felt Wonsik’s scent again his hand curled up on the sheets, a wave of desire hitting him again and he moaned, the sound traveling through the alpha’s body.

“Hongbin,” Wonsik insisted, swallowing dry.

“Heat, Sik. Please, go, I can’t-”

“You pretended to be a beta all this time?”

Hongbin’s head surfaced from the sheets, face flushed. “Yes, I did, my father forced me because I’m a disgrace to this family, I’m an omega,” he spat out the words, in too much pain to focus on trying to pace himself. “I’ll explain everything later, I swear. Please, leave, please.”

“You’re still mad at me,” he whispered, forcing his feet to stay where they were and not walking towards Hongbin like his alpha wanted to, scared he might do something stupid on impulse.

“No!” Hongbin screamed, startling the other. “I’m not mad at you, I was never m-mad at you, I was fucking j-jealous because I love you, you idiot! Now, please, leave!”

Hongbin seemed to be taken aback by his own words.  _Fuck. I fucked up. I love Wonsik? Oh my god, I love Wonsik._  He couldn’t follow on that line of thought for too long before another wave of electricity made him dizzy and he whimpered in pain.

Wonsik’s eyes widened. “You love me? But you’re- straight.”

Hongbin chuckled dryly. “I wouldn’t bet on it, s-since I would let you fuck me right now if we could.” The thought of Wonsik touching him made him tremble, it was like a knife to his gut. “Fuck! Leave, Wonsik, please! Please! I want y-you so bad, please, leave, you have Sanghyuk, I c-can’t do this to him, please, it hurts so much-”

Wonsik’s eyes widened, it was too much to process. Hongbin was not straight. Hongbin was an omega. Hongbin loved him back. He never stopped loving Hongbin.

Wonsik dared to step closer to the bed, standing only a few steps away from his best friend. Hongbin’s omega thrived, his head panicked. “N-no, Wonsik, I can’t control it, I w-want you so much, please, I can’t- Sanghyuk-” at that point he just let the words roll out of his tongue as they came, focusing all his strength in preventing his wolf instincts from taking over, Wonsik was so close he could almost feel him, his scent inviting.

Wonsik looked at Hongbin, his flushed face, red lips, the one he pretended to have forgotten for so long. “I love you too.”

Hongbin felt tears welling in his eyes, desperate. “N-no, Wonsik, we can’t, y-you have Sanghyuk, please-”

“I broke up with him,” he said and Hongbin stared at him.

“W-what?”

Wonsik nodded. “He was cheating on me with Hakyeon from history.”

Wonsik took another step further and they were centimeters away, Hongbin felt like he was on fire, his heart beating so fast it could be heard in his ears.

“You love me?” Wonsik asked, so calm and centered it seemed for a moment he wasn’t being pressed by his wolf.

“Desperately,” Hongbin whispered back, looking into his eyes.

“Do you want this?” he asked, no teasing, just trying to see if it was Hongbin or his wolf talking.

“Please, touch me.”

That was all Wonsik needed to hear, he climbed on top of Hongbin and sealed their lips together. The omega let out a relieved sigh, clawing at his back like he was afraid he would give up and leave.

The kiss was eager, longing, like they both had been dreaming about for years. Wonsik loved Hongbin so much it hurt him, he never thought someone could make him feel like he was dipped on ice and set on fire at the same time. The alpha’s eyes were open at first, so he could process that was real, he was kissing Hongbin.

Wonsik leaned away just so that he could take off his shirt, but the sight of Hongbin so willing, so lustful under him was almost enough to make him lose his mind. Before he could dip down to kiss Hongbin again the omega flipped their positions, getting on top.

Wonsik sat down and let Hongbin kiss him undone, the omega’s fingers wrapped around his hair and pulling roughly, guiding the motions desperately. The alpha ran his hand up the other’s thigh and Hongbin rolled his hips against his, earning a grunt. Then again, to earn a moan.

When Hongbin smiled against his friend's lips he broke the kiss. “You teasing fuck, come here.”

Wonsik grabbed the hem of Hongbin’s shirt and took it off, pushing him on the bed. The alpha started to make his way down, leaving a trail of kisses, eyes never leaving the other’s face. He slid Hongbin’s underwear off slowly, painfully slow. Hongbin bit his lip and threw his head back in anticipation.

Wonsik placed wet, open-mouthed kisses on his bare thighs and Hongbin shivered. “Wonsik, please-”

Wonsik felt the eagerness in his tone, he was desperate, still in pain. The alpha took upon himself to solve it. Wonsik licked the precum off his tip and Hongbin held his breath, he had never had anyone touch him like that before. The alpha looked up and watched Hongbin gasp when he placed his whole mouth around the head, swirling his tongue gently. Hongbin felt the pain replaced by raw pleasure, so much pleasure it made his toes curl, his body tremble.

“Look at me,” Wonsik said with a low voice, leaning away just for a moment.

When Hongbin slid his eyes open the view almost made him fall apart, Wonsik was staring up with an adoration he’d never gotten from anyone else before, so much intensity and desire in his eyes it brought him close to the edge.

As their eyes locked Wonsik took Hongbin’s entire length in his mouth in one go, the omega moaning loudly and shamelessly in response, his hand going to the alpha’s hair in a desperate attempt to get some leverage. Wonsik moved fluidly, taking everything from the tip to the base and letting Hongbin guide him as he wished.

The omega was loud, way louder than Wonsik could ever expect from him, but he loved it, savoring every sound. Hongbin was desperate, torn between the wish of having Wonsik inside of him, kissing his lips and sucking him all at the same time, his omega screaming at him.

“W-Wonsik, I’m close.”

The alpha didn’t stop, eyes locked at Hongbin’s. When the omega’s breathing began to speed up, also did Wonsik’s movements, keeping up with the demanding hand on his hair.

Hongbin came with a low, drawn-out moan, his hand pulling on the other’s hair desperately and his eyes fluttering shut. Relief was the only thing he could think about, how he felt better at that moment than he had the last 3 days. His limbs felt like jelly, his vision blurred.

Wonsik swallowed the warm liquid and kept licking his length after, listening to Hongbin’s soft moans as a guide to know what to do next. The omega started to reach for him, needing Wonsik’s lips on his.

Wonsik kissed his thigh, navel, chest, chin, hovering over his face until Hongbin opened his eyes to look at him.

“Do you feel better?” Wonsik placed a chaste kiss on the other’s lips.

Wonsik always thought Hongbin was the most beautiful guy he knew, but like that, sweaty, flushed and out of breath because of him, he had never looked prettier.

Hongbin shook his head no. “I need you,” he whispered and Wonsik’s wolf stirred inside of him.

“I’m yours,” he said and kissed him again, slow and controlled since Hongbin was still orgasm-buzzed.

The omega was the one to pick up the pace, the fire from the heat quickly lighting up again, as ardent as ever.

It seemed unfair to Hongbin that he was completely naked whilst Wonsik still had pants on, so he grabbed the hem of both his shorts and underwear and nudged them down. Wonsik chuckled, taking them off.

Hongbin felt shy for a moment, his movements stiffening when he realized what was to come, Wonsik noticed. “Do you want to stop?”

Hongbin almost snorted at the absurd question, if they were to stop there he might die. Wonsik laid facing Hongbin on the bed and ended the distance between their bodies, holding the omega’s leg up on his waist to give him more access. Hongbin felt Wonsik everywhere and it was enough to make his head spin, inebriated by his strong scent and warm skin.

“Have you done this before?”

“I thought I was straight until an hour ago,” he said bluntly, arching his brow and Wonsik laughed. They were so intimate, so trusting it made the situation feel natural.

“Let’s go slow, then.”

When Hongbin felt a finger on his entrance he gasped, Wonsik kissed him slowly as he slid it in. It felt good, but not enough.

“Another,” he ordered.

Wonsik obeyed, sliding the second finger in. Hongbin gasped into Wonsik’s mouth again and the alpha began to scissor them in. Hongbin felt himself getting hard again, it was heavenly, Wonsik was perfect, he wanted him so much. The omega kissed him harder, nails digging on his neck, passionate, yearning. He was greedy for more.

“I want you,” Hongbin murmured and Wonsik ran a hand through his damp hair.

“Another one first,” he answered firmly, not up for discussion, Hongbin bit Wonsik’s lip strongly in protest.

“Ouch,” he complained, but smiled at his lips, there was the strong personality he loved.

The stretch of the third finger made Hongbin appreciate Wonsik’s effort to take it slow, frowning at the slight hint of pain he was getting from it. Wonsik took his time opening him up, curling his fingers, watching Hongbin’s expression as a guide to his movements. When the omega started to push himself down into Wonsik’s hand, he took it as a cue he was ready. The alpha removed his fingers slowly and easily, Hongbin wet and slick.

Wonsik rolled him on the bed gently and gave him an ardent kiss, Hongbin’s felt his omega begging for Wonsik, for his wolf, wanting to submit. It was new, but his instincts told him it was right.

The alpha positioned himself between Hongbin’s legs, biting his lips when Hongbin spread his thighs for him, breathing heavy. It was more than Wonsik could have dreamed off, only when he was touching himself and too far gone to block his own racing thoughts he could imagine Hongbin doing such a thing for him. He slid his hands along the omega's thighs and held them open gently, savoring the moment.

“Ready?” Wonsik asked softly.

Hongbin nodded and Wonsik went up to kiss him, positioning himself and sliding the tip in. It was nothing compared to the fingers, the stretch way more extreme and painful than before. The alpha felt the other tightening around him.

“Are you okay?” Wonsik asked, worried about his expression.

“I’m fine.” Hongbin breathed out, sliding his arms around Wonsik’s neck and kissing him messily. The alpha waited until Hongbin relaxed before going any further, eyes open and assessing the other’s reaction.

Hongbin felt like he was drunk, his mind was washed away from any thoughts other than the boy in front of him, so much passion and care in his eyes it made his heart tighten.

Wonsik slid himself another centimeter in, the omega’s broken voice coming out before he could stop it. “Wonsik,” he cried out and the alpha was filled with satisfaction.

Wonsik kissed him sloppy and wet, feeling the laziness of the other’s tongue showing the omega was just as wrecked as he was. Hongbin slid his hands down the other's back and then up to his hair again, touching his body and memorizing it the best he could.

Wonsik knew Hongbin had never been with anyone else before and the last thing he wanted was to hurt him, so he didn’t move anything other than his lips, savoring his taste, his scent, making the effort to hold back.

The omega was not as patient, surprising Wonsik by suddenly grabbing his hips and pulling him down roughly so their bodies clashed together, filling Hongbin at once.

“Fuck, Hongbin,” Wonsik grunted at the same time the omega moaned so loudly it was almost a scream, no distance between them anymore.

“Move,” Hongbin’s omega ordered in a guttural voice, taken by his primal needs.

Wonsik slid himself out halfway and then in again slowly, still afraid to hurt him, restraining. Hongbin grabbed Wonsik’s waist.

“Like this,” he said pushing Wonsik out of him almost completely and then pulling him the strongest the could, making the alpha go inside of him quickly, the friction making his arms shake.

Hongbin felt so good, so tight around him, so beautiful as he gave away himself, moaning lowly, curling his fingers on his hair, warm and tender skin touching his, Wonsik had never felt so in love. The alpha moaned in surprise and picked up the rhythm himself, but still making sure he wasn’t caving to his wolf’s wishes, he didn’t want to hurt his love.

Wonsik kept the pace fast and it made Hongbin go numb, not finding the strength to help the other in his movements. Wonsik slid an arm under one of his thighs and raised it, angling Hongbin’s body before he thrust again.

Suddenly, something new, Wonsik hit an electric spot inside of Hongbin that made his body jolt, he gasped and his vision blurred again.

“Fuck, Wonsik, wh-” Before he could finish his sentence the alpha hit the spot again, Hongbin arched his back.

Wonsik gave a smug smile, locking the position so he could hit the spot over and over again, watching Hongbin moan helplessly under him, curling his fingers on the sheets.

“Sik,” he cried, Wonsik nosed his neck, placing a kiss there.

“Yes,” he answered, starting to suck on the skin and distracting Hongbin from his request.

“Wonsik.” It came out more like a moan that time, but Wonsik sucking on his earlobe made him forget again.

Wonsik watched Hongbin arch his back and gasp his name, he had been trying to pace himself, but it was almost impossible when the omega looked like that. The red hair was sticking to his forehead, lips set apart so the shallow broken breaths could get through, nails digging on his back and trying to get Wonsik to go deeper and deeper inside of him.

“Won’t you come for me?” Hongbin whispered and the hairs at the back of Wonsik’s neck stood up.

“Not y-yet,” he shuttered, Hongbin realized how much he was controlling himself.

“Don’t hold back.”

Wonsik attempted a laugh. “If I don’t, I might kill you.”

“You won’t, relax,” he said but Wonsik seemed unsure.

Hongbin had a moment of clarity, he wanted Wonsik whole, he wanted him moaning his name as he came inside of him, shaking and exhausted. The omega propped himself up so he could whisper in the other's ear, using the dirtiest tone he had.

“Fuck me like you want to.”

Wonsik’s arms almost gave up on him at that moment, when Hongbin laid his head down on the pillow again he was smothered by the other’s lips.

It was completely different, Wonsik’s eyes shifted, another part of him taking over. Hongbin laced his legs around his waist and locked it there, letting the other kiss the breath out of his lungs. Wonsik began to move again, but that time there was no restrain, he opened up the cage and let his alpha out, and it wanted Hongbin more than it ever wanted another omega in his life.

Hongbin felt an arm go around the small of his back, helping him to hold on as they moved fast. Wonsik went as deep as he could, each thrust sending a wave of energy through his body and making his mind black out. The omega could see the difference, before it had been worry, patience. This was passion, raw desire.

Hongbin meant everything to Wonsik, he held the omega in his arms with all the longing he’d ever had for him, all the times he wished they could belong to each other. And at that moment, they did.

Wonsik felt himself getting closer to the edge, Hongbin’s moans making him forget any sense of self-control, even more so when he started to cry out his name again.

“Hongbin, I’m close-”

The omega kissed his lips and let Wonsik have all control over the pace, the shortness of breath telling him he would fall apart at any second.

And he did, feeling his body giving out and his head spinning, one thought in repeat: Hongbin. He was all that surrounded him, scent, arms, lips. Wonsik came moaning Hongbin’s name, forced to stop moving by his knot.

The alpha was so out of it he couldn’t hold his own weight, falling on top of the other's chest even when trying not to. Hongbin noticed his struggle, using his numbness to push him on his back and trade their positions.

When Wonsik opened his eyes he saw Hongbin on top of him, placing light kisses on his face, nose, cheeks, fingers tangled lightly on his hair. The loving look in his eyes made Wonsik’s eyes water.

“See, I survived.”

Wonsik didn’t answer anything, didn’t laugh, didn’t change his expression, just cupped Hongbin’s face and pulled down to kiss him romantically. He felt the sweet taste of Hongbin's tongue, it was nothing like he had imagined, because he couldn't have ever thought the red-haired would taste this heavenly, this right. Everything about Wonsik screamed for the other, he wanted to have their bodies locked together like that forever, their sweat mixing between their chests, their scents swirling together in the air and combining to create something new, something perfect.

The alpha was pulled out of his trance when he felt the hardness of the other on his stomach. Wonsik slid his hand to stroke Hongbin, their lips moving slowly against each other’s as he drew the omega’s second orgasm. It didn’t take long with Wonsik’s knot rubbing against Hongbin’s electrifying spot and his hand moving with the pace of their lips, the omega collapsing on his chest after, worn out.

Wonsik held Hongbin on top of him, their breathing calming together, feeling each other’s warmth. The alpha waited until he was soft enough to pull out without hurting the other, laying him down on the bed gently as he moved to get up and go to the bathroom.

“You’re not fucking leaving, I still have one day to go, this is just a break.”

Wonsik laughed. “Am I allowed to go pee?”

Hongbin turned his eyes. “Go.”

Wonsik cleaned himself and brought back tissues to clean up Hongbin too, who just laid on the bed and watched him, tired, fucked out. He felt exhausted, but finally somewhat satisfied.

“You’re hot,” Hongbin observed, watching Wonsik’s body as rubbed the tissues on his body. He could feel the fire inside of him lighting up again.

“Don’t look at me like that, I will absolutely fuck you again,” he said bluntly, Hongbin was glad Wonsik existed in his life.

“I’m counting on it.” Hongbin pulled his alpha to kiss him again.

“Do you want to be with me?” Wonsik murmured against his lips once he broke the kiss, staring into the other’s eyes.

Hongbin huffed out a laugh. “No, Wonsik, I just confessed my little heart out and let you fuck me senseless, but I do not want to be with you.”

Wonsik turned his eyes, there was his Hongbin again. “You’re such a bitch.”

Hongbin smiled and pecked his lips, stroking his hair delicately. “I was serious, I do love you.”

Wonsik almost melted. “I love you too, moron.”

Hongbin snorted. “We are cuter than Jaehwan and I would ever be.”

The alpha laughed loudly. “Ready for the 4-hour power point presentation of how mad he is I got a chance before he did?”

“Maybe when it’s over we’ll manage to sneak out and fuck in the school bathroom or something.”

Wonsik snorted, speaking against his lips before they kissed again. “God, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, if you have any thoughts leave them in the comments <3


End file.
